narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinin Akebino
was a jōnin from Kirigakure, and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background At some point, Jinin joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, where he came in possession of the Kabutowari. Some time after the Third Shinobi World War, he alongside the other swordsmen encountered a Konoha team. After managing to corner the shinobi, the three were saved by Might Duy, who sacrificed himself in order for them to escape.Naruto chapter 668, pages 13-14 In the anime, Jinin was killed by Duy's effort.Naruto: Shippūden episode 456 Personality In life, he was described as being heroic. From expanding on what was seen in the anime, Jinin is very confident of his sword, the Kabutowari, the sword with the strongest offence, thinking it is meaningless for anyone to try and block. He also appears to enjoy killing his enemies like his other swordsmen team-mates.Naruto: Shippūden episode 284 Appearance Jinin has a brown beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark-coloured poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kirigakure's forehead protector. He also has bandages around his neck like all the members of the previous generation of swordsmen. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinin was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Jinin's generation of swordsmen were noted to be the strongest in the village's history. He was capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of his former colleague Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in Mist Technique. Kenjutsu He was evidently very skilled at utilising Kabutowari, a blunt sword that consists of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a leather strap, which is said to be capable of breaking through any defence. This is achieved by first striking with the axe, before hammering it through the remainder of the obstruction with the hammer, resulting in the axe functioning much like a wedge, proving himself ambidextrous in his use of the weapon.Naruto chapter 523, pages 10-11 The "swords" construction still allows the weapons to retain their individual capabilities and thanks to Jinin's expertise and high speed, both the axe and the hammer can be exploited to their fullest. In the anime, Jinin could also use the hammer to create a powerful shock-wave by slamming it into the ground. Kakashi Hatake noted that because of Jinin's aggressive style and the pure offensive nature of Kabutowari, Jinin has poor defensive skills, allowing one who is fast enough to counter-attack by exploiting his openings. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnated previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned by Kabuto Yakushi via Pakura and Gari, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number was Jinin, who after being futilely bombarded by various techniques, retrieves Kabutowari from within a scroll that was in Mangetsu Hōzuki's possession. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Jinin began a silent massacre, driving his axe into the adversaries' weapons, before hammering through their defences. With Zabuza's defeat, the mist cleared, exposing Jinin to the enemy. By the time Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location the following day, Jinin had been sealed by the Third Division.Naruto chapter 566, page 5 In the anime, Jinin's sealing was expanded upon. Jinin and the other reincarnated shinobi continue their attack on the dawn of the second day of war. Kakashi Hatake arrived to back up a small group fighting against Jinin and eventually bisected his adversary. Ensui Nara used his Shadow Sewing Technique to bind Jinin until Sai completed his sealing technique however his hold on him was released when debris from Gari's explosion injured him. As Jinin reclaimed the Kabutowari, Sai unleashed his tiger drawing on him in time to seal away the swordsman. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, Jinin's soul was presumably returned to the afterlife along with the others. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * means "bait man", and means "Akebia field"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References de:Jinin Akebino es:Jinin Akebino